


I'll Make Your Blood Boil

by laraanita



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Blood, Blood Magic, Bloodplay, Knifeplay, M/M, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laraanita/pseuds/laraanita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Etho wakes up in a strange place, and he doesn't like where things are going when Nebris appears with a knife (smut, that's where its going).</p>
<p>Pairing: Nebris/Etho (Nebtho)</p>
<p>Warnings: This involves Nebris abusing the Blood Magic mod in the Crack Pack, so expect some blood and knife play before they get down and dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Make Your Blood Boil

It was cold when he awoke, a chill in the air he wasn’t used to. Etho lifted his head, blinking into the unfamiliar gloom around him. He could make out rough shapes and little else. Wherever he was, he’d never seen it before. He shivered, trying to bring his arms around himself to warm up but they refused to budge, bound into place with something he couldn’t see. A thread of panic wove through him then as he realised his position, laid out on his back with his arms bound above his head somewhere, legs bent and spread, bound to either side of whatever solid surface he was on. He had to swallow the urge to call out for help when he realised his utter lack of clothing. Not even his mask had been left to him.

 

Around him, light blazed into being and he flinched, squeezing his eyes shut from the sudden brightness. Blinded as he was for those few seconds, he didn’t see his captor stride in. It was the soft, breathy chuckle that got him to open his eyes and lift his head.

 

Nebris, resplendent in his ichor robes and triumphant smirk, took his time in approaching and climbing the steps to the altar Etho found himself bound to. Violet eyes raked over the pale form and he hummed thoughtfully as his gaze locked with Etho’s. “I bet you weren’t expecting this when you went to bed last night.” He drawled, brushing his fingertips over the white marble altar, beginning to circle around his captive. “It was just too good of an opportunity, seeing you lying there. I couldn’t help myself…”

 

Etho didn’t say a word, mind racing as he tried to come up with some way to escape whatever madness Nebris had planned. His wrists twisted in their bindings, the cloth soft and warm against his skin but unyielding to his efforts.

 

Nebris smirked, watching him struggle. “It’s ichor cloth, Etho. It’s not going to give. Maybe if you’d spent more time dabbling in the magic like I have, you’d have a way to escape. Too late now. The only one who free you is me.”

 

Etho fell still, narrowing his eyes as he watched Nebris walk past his head, trying to stay calm and level-headed, despite the fact he was bound naked to an altar of some kind in the heart of what had to be Vega Sum, going off the red black and white colour scheme. “What do you want Nebris?” he asked lowly, somehow keeping his voice even despite the mounting concern.

 

“Oh, I want a lot of things Etho.” Nebris’ fingers brushed over a bare hip and Etho jerked back from the touch, drawing another laugh from the mage. “But I need your help in a little…ritual I’m planning. So here we are.”

 

“Here we are.” Etho echoed, truly beginning to worry now. Whatever this ritual was, it couldn’t bode well for him, not when it involved him bound naked on a freezing cold altar.

 

“Just think of it as payment for me helping you with those Withers before.” Nebris smirked and gave a lazy wave of one hand, startling Etho when a ruby red knife appeared in it, a dull light seeming to come from the blade. It sat perfectly in Nebris’ hand as though perfectly crafted for him alone, the blade edge wickedly sharp. As much as he wished for the knife to slice through his bindings, he heavily suspected it was going to be cutting through something else.

 

He was right of course, Nebris dragging the blade lightly down the centre of his chest, bright red blood welling up as the knife effortlessly sliced open pale skin. Etho muted a hiss of pain and tugged at his bindings again as Nebris traced some kind of rune into him. He trembled in relief as the blade was lifted away, nerves still firing painfully in the aftermath only to try to force himself not to make a sound as Nebris began to carve another rune into his chest. This time he couldn’t stop the soft cries of pain, head falling back against the altar.

 

Pass after pass with the knife and Nebris said not a word the entire time, seemingly content to focus on his work and listen to Etho’s quiet noises. He worked slowly, carefully slicing a line and waiting for Etho to fall still before he continued his work.

 

By the end of it, Etho was a shaking, sweating mess and his torso felt as though it were on fire, the blood from his wounds dripping down his sides to drip onto the altar, onto the floor. He heard the knife be set aside and he dreaded what would come next. He forced his eyes open, since they’d fallen shut some time during the ‘decoration’ of his chest and looked down.

 

Six runes carved into the skin, set between two circular bands and each connected with the others by thin lines resulting in some kind of star like pattern. The blood from the cuts was already beginning to clot and dry, itching on his skin. He didn’t recognise the design at all, but then he’d barely delved into magic, not like Nebris. Nebris, who threw himself into something he wanted whole heartedly in a way that was equal parts amazing and terrifying for what he could accomplish. This was one of the terrifying times, Etho had already decided long ago. This whole thing only proved it.

 

“Admiring my handiwork?” Nebris drawled, catching Etho’s attention again. The knife was back in his hand, being twirled between his fingers and Etho viciously wished he’d cut one off by accident. “I think we’re ready for the next part. Don’t interrupt, it might just kill you.” The knife vanished in the blink of an eye and Nebris stepped up, holding out his hands palm face down over Etho’s bleeding form.

 

A pulse of pure power shot through Etho’s body and he arched as much as he could in his bindings, a choked cry escaping him as electricity and fire raged in his veins and through his nerves in a heady mix of pleasure and pain. If the bindings had been rougher, he’d have rubbed his skin raw in that moment alone but fortunately for him, the ichor cloth’s magic kept his skin whole. Through fuzzy eyes he saw Nebris chant something, his lips moving too quick to read and the sudden pounding of his own heart and the rush of blood in his ears prevented him from hearing. His robes fluttered in a wind that just didn’t exist, not one that Etho could feel on his bare skin.

 

Then the mage flipped his hands and raised them, as though lifting something immensely heavy and this time Etho really did scream, loud enough for it to echo in the room, over the roaring in his ears and the pounding in his chest. It seemed to last a lifetime. His vision turned red and the bindings held him ever tighter as he writhed on the marble altar, feeling himself be drained of what felt like all his energy until he collapsed against the stone, limbs shaking. Vision hazy, he could only watch as Nebris clapped his hands together, once, and what felt like an explosion ripped through his body, setting every nerve ending ablaze in a way he couldn’t describe, neither painful nor pleasurable, somewhere firmly in between and not entirely unpleasant. He couldn’t cry out any more, throat dry and voice ruined. He could only watch Nebris collapse to one knee as something happened to him, and Etho could only hope that it hurt as much as what he’d just gone through, that whatever he was seeking to gain from this was worth the pain Etho was going to inflict on him when he was free.

 

Gradually, the noise in his ears faded, his limbs stopped shaking, the fire in his skin faded to a dull warmth that he was mildly thankful for in this cold place. Nebris didn’t move as he learned how to breathe normally again, still kneeling, looking down at the floor. He may as well have been a statue, until Etho tried to breathe deeply and coughed instead.

 

Nebris’ head snapped up, eyes locking onto his bound captive. Etho inhaled sharply at blood red eyes that stared out at him from Nebris’ face, watching them shift slowly back to the much more familiar purple. Nebris rose and dusted off his robes, now lightly covered with specks of blood from the ritual. “Well…that went even better than planned.” He positively purred, smirking down at Etho. “Seems your blood is quite the potent thing.”

 

Etho didn’t have the energy to do much more than glare, and it did little except make Nebris’ amusement grow. The mage was in a good mood, the ritual must have been a success. Etho dreaded to think what new powers he had gained from this.

 

“Hmm…someone’s not happy with me.” Nebris reached out and brushed a finger over one of the runes he’d painstakingly carved into Etho’s chest, ignoring the way Etho flinched and let out a soft sound of protest. He tapped it and Etho stiffened in his bindings, fighting back a moan as he felt another pulse through his body, the pain of before no longer an issue it seemed. By the time he looked down, he only just saw his flesh knitting itself back together where the rune had been, leaving nothing but an angry red area of skin behind. “Surprised?” Nebris asked, still with that infuriating smirk on his face. Etho had never wanted to punch him so badly. “You didn’t think I’d just leave you a bloody mess did you?”

 

He took his time tapping each of the runes in turn and sending another pulse of power and pleasure through Etho’s body with each one. With each subsequent pulse, Etho found it harder and harder to keep silent, to keep still and it was a losing battle. When Nebris began tracing his fingers over the lines connecting the runes he couldn’t help himself, letting out a quiet moan and shutting his eyes, trying to fight against the surge of humiliation as he heard Nebris chuckle above him.

 

“There’s not really a point in hiding it you know.” The mage said idly, fingers tracing down Etho’s bare chest and away from the cut skin, down past his hip in a single-minded manner that made Etho bit his lip. “You’re naked, it’s really easy to spot.” When Nebris curled his fingers around his half hard cock Etho gave up trying to be quiet, letting out a choked moan. His hips tried to buck up into the hand but Nebris’ free hand held him down easily. Nebris stroked the cock in his hand lazily, as though he wasn’t all that interested but when Etho opened his eyes and saw the possessive fire in Nebris’ gaze, he knew the mage was anything but disinterested. Another of those pulses ran through him, stronger than the rest and he cried out again, arching up. The pleasure rushed through him and grew as Nebris’ touch turned rougher, hips twitching under the firm hand keeping him still.

 

Until, quite suddenly, Nebris removed his hands.

 

“Nebris!” he found his voice at last and croaked out his captor’s name pleadingly, tugging on the bindings holding him down. His dignity was all but gone anyway, what more could demanding Nebris touch him do to his already tattered ego?

 

“So impatient.” Nebris laughed, the fingers of one hand glowing dimly as he cast a small spell. “I didn’t hear a please in there.”

 

Etho hissed petulantly and glared at ceiling, refusing to meet Nebris’ eyes. Fine. His lips parted to beg (and oh how he’d enjoy getting Nebris back for this later) when he was cut off by the feeling of something cool and slick against his ass. His plea became a choked noise as Nebris pressed two fingers inside him, the smug smirk never leaving the mage’s face the whole time. He’d later deny whining when Nebris curled his fingers and ruthlessly sent a pulse against his prostate, cock hard and leaking by that point.

 

“Nnnngh – please!” He finally ground out, nearly sobbing in relief when the fingers withdrew. Nebris moved to stand at the end of the altar rather than by the side of it, between his bound legs. Etho watched Nebris unfasten his belt, nudging down the pants and underwear just enough to free his dick. The faint glow returned to his fingers again and this time Etho could see the slickness appear where Nebris directed it, over the length of his cock. Part of him wondered just why Nebris had that spell but the majority was just thankful for it as Nebris lifted himself onto the altar between his legs and lifted his hips. The slick cock nudged against his ass and he couldn’t help the whine that left him as Nebris finally pressed in. The mage’s hands kept his hips exactly where he wanted them as he sank home in one rough thrust, forcing a low moan out of them both.

 

Nebris leaned over his bound sacrifice and smirked down at him, violet eyes filled with lust and possessiveness. “I hope you’re ready to do a little more screaming,” he teased, lips brushing against Etho’s ear, beard scratching against the other’s pale cheek. He bit down on the bared neck as his hips rocked back, Etho’s gasp turning into a breathless cry as Nebris slammed back into him. The pace was slow and the thrusts deep as Nebris pressed Etho down against the now warm marble. Around them, the chamber filled with the sounds of sex, of Etho’s breathy cries and Nebris’ louder grunts of pleasure.

 

One dark mark after another was bitten and sucked into Etho’s skin, the mage marking him, claiming his rival as his own with each mark. At one point Etho tried to head-butt him away but Nebris only reached up and threaded one hand in the white hair, gripped it tight and yanked Etho’s head to the side, beginning a new mark on the as of yet untouched skin on that side as though in punishment. The soft little cry from Etho when Nebris grazed his teeth over the shell of his ear went straight to his cock and he snapped his hips forwards, grinding hard against his captive as he finally claimed Etho’s lips for his own. He bit at them until Etho yielded with a shudder, tightening around his dick and kissing back. Nebris hummed his approval, picking up the pace of his thrusts until they were both panting heavily at the pleasure burning through their bodies. Between thrusts and kisses, Nebris growled out curses and moans, his rough voice growing lower and louder.

 

“Fuck… _fuck_ Etho-” he all but snarled against the ninja’s neck, hips slamming into Etho’s.

 

“Hn- Nebris please-!” Once more he pulled on the bindings holding him down and once more it did nothing for him, Etho letting out a shaky moan as Nebris slammed into him hard and he could do little more than rock his hips up. “I – I need-”

 

Nebris’ hand wound its way between their bodies to wrap around Etho’s cock, drawing a near keen from the bound man. The mage couldn’t look away as Etho tipped over the edge, positively growling as he fucked Etho through the orgasm. His own crested as Etho’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, pale limbs twitching as pleasure jolted through his over-sensitive body. Nebris slammed into him and let out a bellow as pleasure shot through his core, coming hard.

 

Etho gazed tiredly up at him, managing one last weak moan before his eyes drifted closed, darkness welcoming him into a soothing rest.

 

-0-

 

When he opened his eyes again, he was in his own bed in the castle. Surprised, Etho sat up and looked around. Everything was as he’d left it…He immediately tugged up his shirt, expecting to see the red lines across his chest.

 

 

Come to think of it, despite the rather rough pounding from Nebris, he didn’t even ache.

 

Etho slid out of bed and hurried to the bathroom, knowing he couldn’t have dreamed it, there was no way. In front of the bathroom mirror, he tugged up the bottom of the mask, baring his neck to inspect it for the bite marks he knew Nebris had put there. Nothing, not even the slightest hint of a bruise across his neck nor his shoulders.

 

Shocked, Etho slid the dark material back into place and stared at his reflection. Maybe…maybe he really had just dreamt it. It had seemed so real and yet…there was no evidence to show otherwise. He tried to recall the feeling of Nebris’ lips on his skin and shuddered as though he were feeling them right then. But then vivid dreams were a thing. It could simply have been that.

 

Maybe he was getting a little too obsessed with Nebris. Time to ease back a little.

 

He returned to the bedroom only to spot the coms device blinking with an unread message.

 

From Nebris.

 

He swallowed and opened it, half expecting some kind of mocking message. Instead, it simply said;

 

_Got a bunch of wither skulls, you in?_

 

He relaxed, fractionally, and fired off a ‘yes’ before he went to gather his gear, meeting Nebris in the desert.

 

The ichor robes caught his attention first and he stared at them for a moment before Nebris laughed and twirled. “You like them? I only made them the other day, very comfy, very sturdy.”

 

Etho barely bit back a comment about how he knew exactly how sturdy the cloth was and simply nodded. Then he saw it. A flash of red in Nebris’ eyes then gone again in under a second. He froze up, thankful for the mask as blood rushed to his face in a blush. No, no way.

 

“What’s wrong?” Nebris asked raising an eyebrow, wither skull in hand. “You look a bit flustered.”

 

“N-nothing. Just tired, I guess. Let’s do this.”

 

Nebris smirked at him, violet eyes full of the possessiveness he’d seen deep in the bowls of Vega Sum.

 

Maybe it hadn’t been a dream after all.


End file.
